


The Runaway Boy Angel (and his dog)

by HappyEverAfter07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel of the Lord, Cas/Dean bromance, Cas/Sam bromance, Cassie - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dogs, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent, Journey, New Family, Plot Twist, Revelation, Runaway cas, Sam - Freeform, Sam as a dog, Sammy as a dog, Second Chances, Walking, angel - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, mcdonals, sammy - Freeform, sleeping on benches, travelling, turning point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEverAfter07/pseuds/HappyEverAfter07
Summary: A runaway boy,  family issues, a mysteriously friendly dog, and an adventure that could make or break a life.Follow a young boys adventure, running away from his evil parents as he meets new friends that could change his life for the better, or worst.**Au of supernatual, starring Castiel, Sammy and Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Role-play partner Cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Role-play+partner+Cassie).



  Once upon a time, there was a little boy. This little boy was an angel at heart. He loved his parents and little brother with all his heart, and was kind to everyone. Sadly, his parents and little brother didn't feel the same way. They didn't love him, and they were very mean to the little boy. They made him do all the chores, and didn't buy him ice cream when they went out.This made the little boy very sad. 

  The little boy grew up. Year by year, the hate from his parents grew steadily worse. The little boy didn't know it, but his heart was breaking. He lost his love for his family, and he took his anger out on everyone he saw. In return, they only encouraged him to keep fighting, so the boy was constantly fighting. 

  One day, the boy fell off his bike and got hurt. His hands and legs were bleeding, but his parents and brother didn't care. They laughing in his face and walked away. That was final straw for the boy. He ran away from home. The boy ran and ran, until it was nighttime. It started to get cold so the boy looked for a place to stay. But he had no money so no one took him in.

  Since the boy had nowhere warm to go for the night, he decided to go to the park, and lie down on a bench. He wrapped his sweater around him tighter, hoping it would keep him warm, but he was still cold. Eventually the boy fell asleep. In the morning, the boy woke up. But before opening his eyes, he knew something was different. Last night, he went to sleep cold, and now, he was warm. 

  He opened his eyes, and saw a large dog sleeping beside him. Alarmed, he jumped up, startling the dog. The dog instantly got up, and looked at the boy. Just as the staring contest couldn't get any longer, the dog stepped forward and started licking the boys face. Eventually, it was too much, and the boy fell over laughing, as the dog continued to lick him. After a while, and several failed attempts, the boy managed to push the over friendly dog away and stand up. He then located the washrooms in the parks facilities, and went to clean as best he could. The dog quietly followed him

  Then, the boy exited the park, and the dog continued to follow him. The boy bent down, and told the dog that he had no food, and that the dog should just return home, but the dog just continued to follow him. Then, the boy checked the dogs collar for a name and number. The dogs name was Sammy, but the number was scratched up and the boy couldn't make it out. The boy decided to keep Sammy, at least until someone claimed him. The problem was, the boy had no food for Sammy. So he needed to work fast. He re examined the number, and noticed that the last 7 digits weren't entirely unreadable. It could've been ---378 2798, ---878 2793 or something close to that. The boy decided to go to the library to find out

  He told the dog to stay outside, and rubbed his head. Surprisingly, the dog sat down obediently. Not wanting to test his luck, the boy rushed into the library. He got a few dirty glances in his way, since his clothes were rugged and dirty from sleeping outside, but no one confronted him. He went to one of the computers, and began searching for missing dogs named Sammy, with phone numbers similar to the one he found. He came up with a few results, all further away from his location than the rest. The boy entered the locations into google maps, and printed the page. He figured the owners would hold up to their deal and give him reward money for finding Sammy. Then the boy would be able to get something to eat. 

  The boy went outside, and found Sammy barking at a frightened chipmunk on a tree. Shaking his head, the boy led Sammy away, and headed to the first possible owners, which was only a few blocks away. 

  The boy knocked on the door, and a middle aged woman came out. The boy asked the woman if the dog was hers, and the woman looked at the dog, and shook her head.

  Not yet out of spirit, the boy went to the second house. This time, it was an hour's walk away. Before they even reached the door of the second house, Sammy began to bark and growl. His barks were returned, and the boy heard angry scratching and yelling. Scared, he began to run. After a moment, Sammy followed. When the boy stopped, Sammy licked his cheek, as if to ask if he was okay. The boy smiled and told Sammy that he was okay, and not to worry, they'll find Sammy's owners. 

  The boy was about to start walking, when he saw a twenty dollar bill fall out of someone's pocket. The boy rushed to catch it. Now, he was very very hungry, but at the same time, the boy knew it wasn't right to steal someone else's money. So the ran up to the stranger to give it back. But the stranger looked at the boy, shook his head and walked away. The boy went up to another person nearby, but they had the same reaction. Soon, the boy was left only with Sammy  
The boy's stomach grumbled, and made up his mind. He walked to the nearest fast food store, and ordered 2 hamburgers, and chicken strips on the side for Sammy. They had a delicious lunch together, before heading to the third house.

The walk to the third house was nearly 3 hours, but the boy and Sammy didn't mind. Their bellies we're full, and they  were having fun playing on the way.  
At the third house, they knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered, and told the boy they had already found their dog. 

  Feeling sad and exhausted all of a sudden, the boy went to the curb to sit down. Sammy followed and put his head on the boys lap, and licked his cheek. The boy smiled absentmindedly, and petted Sammy's head.

  The boy looked at the page, and saw that their were 2 more houses left. But they were each more than 5 hours away, in different directions. It was already getting late, and the exhaustion of all the walking was catching up to the boy. He decided to walk another hour to a park in between his location and the next house. The next day, he would continue looking. 

  An hour and a half later, the boy reached the park. They found a nice bench, and fell asleep together, with the boys head resting on the dog, and one hand running through Sammy's fur. In the morning, the boy woke up to yelling and a loud whistle blowing. The park ranger had found the boy, and was insisting he left. The boy quickly woke Sammy up and they left in a hurry. The boy didn't feel well at all, his ears rung from the sudden loud noise, his muscles were sore from all the walking, and his cuts from falling were stinging.

  Finding 5$ left in his pocket from the previous day, the boy has enough to buy him and Sammy a large burger. He gave Sammy the meat while he eat the bread and filling. It wasn't enough to fill his stomach, but it would hopefully have to do. 

  The boy continued walking to the 4th house. The sun was shining brightly. Maybe a bit too brightly... the boy was sweating, and needed to take breaks and sit down in the shade. What was originally a 4 hour walk, turned into a 6 hour walk.

  However, when the boy and Sammy reached the house, no one answered. They waited for 5 mins, 10 mins, 30 mins, but no one came. The boy opened the mailbox, and saw the weeks worth of mail was there. The family had been gone for a long time, and it was doubtful that Sammy belonged to them.

  The boy pulled out his map, and looked at the 5th house. The last house, his and Sammy's last hope. The boy was feeling too tired to walk another 5 hours, so he decided to split the travel into 2. He'd walk 1/3 today, sleep at the park in route and then finish walking there tomorrow

  The walk to the park was uneventful. Both the boy and Sammy were too hungry and tired to play and goof around so they settled for walking in silence. Once again, they found a bench in the park and cuddled up to sleep. The boy woke up to Sammy whining, and pushing his nose under the boys stomach. The boy rolled over, and realized why. The previously clear sky was gone. In its place were angry grey clouds, full of rain droplets. With urgency, the boy stood up, and began briskly walking to the last house, with Sammy on his heels. 

  The weather held up for most of the walk. As soon as the pair entered into the neighbourhood of the last house, the rain started falling heavily. The boy and Sammy quickly dashed to the nearest tree to get away from the rain, but it was no use. The rain had soaked them to the bone in those few seconds. They decided to stay under the tree until the rain eased up a little so they actually see in front of them.

  Half an hour of coldness, hunger, and shivering later, the rain eased up. The boy and Sammy walked out from under the tree. The boy looked at his map to see which house they were looking for, but the map was soaked and in pieces. The boy was so angry and disappointed that he threw the paper away and began to cry. Just then, Sammy licked his hand, and then started to run. The boy tried to keep up with Sammy, but he was exhausted from the previous days events and Sammy was really fast. Eventually, he slipped on a patch of mud, and fell. The boy rolled over and looked up, with rain drops rolling down his face. Or was it tears? The boy didn't know. He had nothing left. No parents, no friends, and no dog. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he was unconscious. 

  Meanwhile, Sammy had caught the scent of his owners. After turning a few familiar corners, he reached the house, ran up to the door and began to bark. A young boy, named Dean, near the age of Sammys human friend answered the door. His face lit up when he saw Sammy. He hugged Sammy tight and yelled for his parents. Sammy turned around to look for his human friend, but he wasn't there.

  Confused, he trotted around, and retraced his path looking for his friend. Dean urged him to go back home, but Sammy would have none of it. He bit Deans sweater and tugged him to follow.

  After a few minutes, Sammy found his human friend, lying on the grass asleep. Sammy licked his face, trying to wake him up, but the boy didn't wake up. Meanwhile, Dean raced back to the house to get his parents. When his parents found the boy (still unconscious) they quickly took him to the hospital. The nurse said that the boy had hypothermia, was malnourished and simply exhausted. He was expected to have a full recovery. Yet still, Sammy and Dean refused to leave the boy's bed side.

  After a day, the boy finally woke up. Instantly, Sammy was on the bed, licking him again. The boy cracked a smile and softly petted Sammys fur. Eventually, Sammy calmed down, giving the boys a chance to talk. 

  "Hi!! I'm Dean, and this is my dog, Sammy. Did you find him? He was missing for almost a week!!" 

  "I know... yea I found him, about 2-3 days walk away." Said the boy

"Wow.. you walked that far?! No wonder you're tired. Thanks for returning Sammy!" Replied Dean

  "Yea, no problem." The boy looked away. Dean looked so happy to have Sammy back... and the boy would lose Sammy. The first and last friend he ever had.

  "Where are your parents? Where so you li-Hey, whats wrong?" Asked Dean, noticing the boy's sad look.

  "My parents don't care about me... they hate me so I ran away." Confessed the boy sadly. "I don't have anywhere to go."

  "Oh..." Dean looked down. Then, his face brightened up. "You can stay with me and Sammy!! We have this huge tree fort, that we call the bunker. Me and Sammy live there. You could join us!"

  The boy looked up. "Really?"

  "Yea, replied Dean. We'll be besties!!"

  The boy grinned. "Okay, I can't wait!"

  "Me neither," replied Dean with an equally excited grin. "I never got your name though."

  "My name is Castiel."

 

I bet you guys didn't see that twist coming :p   
Anyways, thanks for finishing my story. It was originally a bed time story in a role play, and eventually migrated here.   
Please share, vote and comment!! I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
